


Burnin' Up

by hvcutie



Series: Avengers (Ass)embled Bullshit [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: How Scott found himself standing outside Bobby's window blaring Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers from a boom box.





	Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Kate and the Avengers (Ass)embled chat.

Scott was sitting at his desk of his English class and instead of paying attention to the class he was staring at the back of Bobby Drake’s head. He had a crush on the younger boy for a while now. Bobby was two years younger than Scott but they were short staffed so they didn’t really have grades at the school. Bobby was actually pretty good at English though; Scott was pretty sure that Bobby had a higher grade than he did in this class.

Jean nudged Scott’s shoulder and said, “Maybe you’d have a better grade if you didn’t spend the whole class staring at the back of his head. Just ask him out and get it over with, you’re putting me through the pain of having to watch this any longer.” Scott just rolled his eyes and shifted his attention to the teacher at the front of their class.

After class the school day was through Jean dragged Scott and Bobby off to work on homework together. While they were discussing the themes of the book they were reading, _East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck, Jean had noticed something about Bobby and smirked to herself. Bobby had noticed, “Jean, mind your own thoughts.” Scott looked up at them and rolled his eyes, “I can’t tell if you can’t help it or if you just can’t mind your own business.” Jean shrugged, “It’s a little of both, sometimes my mind just wanders and then I hear something interesting.”

Later that night Jean went up to Scott with a huge smile on her face, “Scott, you know how you have the biggest crush on Bobby Drake that literally everyone but him knows about?” Scott he glares at her, “Yes, now it helps if you don’t bring it up, Jean.” He began to walk away but Jean stopped him, “No wait; I have good news for you. You know how Bobby told me to mind my own thoughts?” Scott nodded and Jean smiled, “Well what I heard was him thinking some gay thoughts.”

Scott hummed, “What’s new Jean? You literally outed him to himself a few months ago. Did you expect him to be thinking about how good Jubilee looks today?” Jean rolled her eyes at him, “No but he was having gay thoughts about someone in specific.” Scott frowned, “Jean you know that’s neither of our business. Who Bobby thinks about is no one’s business but his own.”

Jean just shook her head, “Listen Scott, you know I usually don’t go around telling people other people’s thoughts, but I think you need to know this. He was thinking about how cute you look today. He was thinking, ‘Wow, Scott really looks in yellow,’ and he’s totally crushing on you.” Scott blushed at that, “He really thinks that?” Jean nodded, “Now please go ask him out so I don’t have to watch you pine over him every day.”

Scott didn’t ask Bobby out right away, he wanted to do something cute because Bobby deserved it. So he planned something out with Jean and that’s how he ended up where he was now. He was standing outside Bobby’s window, Burnin’ Up by the Jonas Brothers blaring from a boom box, with a picnic, that Jean put together, behind him. He called out, “Bobby!”

Bobby’s window opened and his head popped out and looked down at Scott from where his room was on the third floor, “Scott? What the hell are you doing?” Scott had blushed, especially when he realized other windows were opening and others were looking at him. He yelled back, “It’s it obvious? I’m serenading you with the Jonas Brothers. If you come down here I have a picnic.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and shut his window without saying a word and Scott deflated. To make matters worse people started chiming in. Kurt yelled, “If he doesn’t want the picnic I will gladly eat it, Scott!” and Kitty yelled out, “It’s okay Scott, I’m sure he was just caught off guard!” But then he heard another voice, Bobby’s voice, “Scott Summers, you’re an idiot, you know that?”

Everyone was watching very close and it was kind of throwing Scott off if he was being honest. “Yeah I get that quite a bit. But did you want the picnic or did you just want to tell me I was an idiot face to face?” Bobby rolled his eyes again, “I came to tell you I’d love to have a romantic moonlight picnic with you on one condition.”

Scott smiled a little at that, “And what would that condition be?” Bobby looked at him with a look and Scott knew that look, it was a very similar look he made at Bobby; he knew that because Jubilee once took a picture of him ogling at Bobby in class and that’s exactly what it looked like.

“Will you be my boyfriend Scott?” Scott’s heart skipped a beat and pulled Bobby into a kiss. Bobby laughed into the kiss, “So is that a yes?” Scott kissed him again, “It’s a hell yes.” Bobby shook his head, “Perfect, now let’s have this picnic.”

They sat down and ate the dinner Jean prepared, a few sandwiches and some soda pop. Scott had turned down his boom box and the mixtape he had made for Bobby was playing. Everyone had gone back to minding their own business. The boys enjoyed themselves and had an amazing time; both happy to finally be able to call the other their boyfriend.


End file.
